This project will examine 100 juvenile female prostitutes and a control sample of 100 juvenile female, non-sexually labeled delinquents in order to provide basic information on the process of entrance into prostitution and to establish sound factual relationships between 1) early sexual experience, 2) exposure to prostitution, 3) associated criminal activity, and 4) drug abuse.